<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puzzle Piece by miki_darling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231466">Puzzle Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miki_darling/pseuds/miki_darling'>miki_darling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Haikyuu Week, In My Feels, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, NCT Dream - Freeform, Piece, Romance, Sentimental, Songfic, Volleyball, Winter, puzzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miki_darling/pseuds/miki_darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you and Akaashi Keiji go through a precious relationship that has been built piece by piece like a puzzle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puzzle Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So I recently finished watching Haikyuu S4 recently and fell in love with Akaashi. Even though I’m loyal to Kageyama, he beat the spot and here I am with this LOL. I was also listening to NCT Dreams new album and this song is my favorite so I had to write something based off it. This might be short but enjoy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The world around you seems to be moving faster than normal, as the seasons ahead of you seems to get closer. As a high school student, graduation was a big deal in your life. You always felt empty, like something was missing in your life. That was well, until you met Akaashi Keiji, the boy you helped filled that void. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When you first laid your eyes on him, you knewthat he was the one who would fill the empty spots in your heart. Countless stories were shared and each word filled up that void. Everything you were scared of, he easily helped you get away from. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi wondered what he did to deserve you. When the two of you started dating, he questioned as to why someone like you would like him? He has a lot of flaws and was imperfect, yet here you were, as perfect as you are. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He admits that he felt lonely and now that the two of you were together, you both filled each other’s gaps so quickly that you didn’t realize how empty it was. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Akaashi?” Bokuto asks him one day at volleyball practice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, what is it Bokuto-san?” He says, wiping off his sweat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How are things going with (y/n)?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi unknowingly smiled, thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oya oya? Akaashi is smiling?” Bokuto smirks, which he ended up getting a smack from Akaashi. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We’re fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were times where you thought you would lose Akaashi. He became someone irreplaceable in your heart, you couldn’t imagine a world without him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once your third year rolled around, you were scared. You didn’t want to separate. Of course, you both had to go to different colleges. Somehow you knew it was going to work, you guys have been working through this relationship very carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once college began, obviously the two of you got busy very quickly. You being a chemistry major and Akaashi being a literature major, he was also still playing volleyball. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The two of you were still together, but didn’t see each other as much. You sent each other texts and all, but you still carried around a piece of your heart, waiting for him to return. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s been so long, hasn’t it?” He says, over the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, how are your exams going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They’re okay, I’m ready for them to be over. How about yours?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They’re almost over.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s meet up soon, alright? I have something to give you.” He says and you agree. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When you two finally met up, he showered you with hugs and kisses. As the two of you sit in a cafe, you see a acoustic guitar around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this for?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“Just give me a second.”He takes it out and gets down on a knee and begins to sing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>As the world I’m heading towards</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>And matching up to is getting bigger</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>It makes me feel an emptiness somehow</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>What part it is</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Even if the shape is maybe like this</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Even when myself can’t come to know it</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>As if solving up the scattered pieces</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>We are matching up our stories</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Inside the empty spot in my heart</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>There’s a piece called you taking place</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I just know it</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>At first glance I saw you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>You’re my missing puzzle piece</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Finally I solved it</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>You filled every piece of my heart</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Even the scarred part of it to the fullest</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>And somehow, you’ve become my everything</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>My missing puzzle piece</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>The fact that I have a flaw</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>The truth that I am imperfect</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>All of it makes me feel small</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>But in between those gaps</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>We can fill one another with it</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>So I don’t even realized that it was empty</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Hello, it’s been so long, isn’t it?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>The small piece that I put in my pocket and carry around everywhere</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Please be with me so it can be fuller and prettier</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>After I met you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I’m able to draw a bigger picture</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>You’re my missing puzzle piece</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Very dazzling</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As you listened to him sing, you had started to cry someway along the way. His perfect voice along with the guitar made everything the best. The lyrics really hit and you were ready to smother him right there. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“(Y/N) will you do the honor of among me a happy man and marrying me?” He said, taking out a ring. Through your tears, you nod and he puts it in you. He kisses you and everyone around you are clapping. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As the two of you walk down the street, hands interlocked as you watch the snow fall on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“Hm?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“I’m glad I met you, because without you, I wouldn’t have been able to fill up the void in my heart.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“Me too.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“You are the missing puzzle piece that I’ve been looking for all my life.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em> <span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s3">And somehow, you’ve become my everything My missing puzzle piece</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave some kudos and comments! P.S I hope everyone is staying home and staying safe ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>